Wait for me
by lovechele1
Summary: Finn hates it when she walks the streets of New York alone at night.


_Just a little one-shot_

* * *

She checks the time on her phone as she steps out of the theater. Rehearsal had run late and it was well past midnight. She sighs as she scrolls through all the missed calls from Finn; he hated her being out late at night alone. She turns down an alley, one of the many shortcuts she's found after living in New York for seven years, and calls Finn back to assure him that she's okay. He picks up on the first ring.

"Rach, babe, where are you?" He speaks, his voice frantic.

"I'm fine Finn, rehearsal ran late. I'm only a few blocks away," Rachel says as she walks a little faster.

"I'll meet you outside," Finn says, "I don't want you walking through this neighborhood by yourself."

Rachel nods until she remembers he can't see her. "Ok Finn, I love you," she smiles.

"Love you too, babe, I'm leaving the apartment now."

She hangs up the phone and tucks it safely into the front pocket of her knee length coat. She shivers and pulls her jacket tighter around her body. She pulls her hands out of her pockets to blow warm air on them when someone grabs her wrist. She's yanked around to find herself face to face with a stranger. She freezes and stares at him with wide eyes. She feels adrenaline course through her body and she tries to free her wrist of his grasp. His face grows angry and he grabs her by her hair, slamming her head against the solid brick wall.

Her breathing is rapid as she tries to make sense out of this. This kind of stuff was only supposed to happen in movies.

She's brought back to life when she feels a hard hit to her face. With her free hand she feels for her nose. She removes it when she feels a wet, sticky substance coating her fingers. She becomes aware of the sharp pain in her head and she's vaguely aware of her mind becoming fuzzy.

She's not sure, but she thinks she hears a crack and her body slides down the wall. She feels a sharp jab to her side followed by various popping noises. _Where's Finn?_

She watches out of blurred eyes as a figure retreats into the darkness. She tries to keep her eyes open but the pain her head head is causing them to droop. She suddenly notices it's hard to breathe and she tries to move herself into a more comfortable position. She leans on her wrist and cries out as she feels it burn on the pressure.

Her vision becomes dark and the last thing she notices is a tall man screaming her name.

* * *

She opens her eyes and is surprised to be standing up. She looks at her arms and hands and doesn't notice and scars or damage. She walks forwards and a door appears in front of her. She hesitantly opens it and peeks inside. It's a hospital room. Curiously, she walks inside to get a closer look. She scrunches her face in confusion upon seeing a very tall man grasping the hand of small brunette. She freezes. _No. No. No._ It's her. She runs over to Finn and tries to get his attention but he stares right passed her.

* * *

She decides to take a seat next to Finn. She grips his hand but to him it goes unnoticed. She sighs sinks back into the chair. She contemplates her options for what seems like eternity. She's obviously not dead if she's looking right at herself, but on the other note she shouldn't be able to watch this if she were alive. She huffs, her lips turning into a frown as she takes in her appearance. She's laying in the hospital bed and she looks so fragile. Various tubes run out of her body into different machines. He leg is in a full cast and there's a splint on her left wrist. There's a large bandage wrapped around her head, completely covering half of her face.

* * *

She watches as Kurt and Blaine shuffle into the room. She watches as Kurt's hand flies to his mouth and tears stream down his face. Blaine has to hold him up to keep from falling. She sees Finn's mouth move but she can't hear anything. Kurt moves out of Blaine's grasp and goes to sit next to her on the bed. He reaches out a shaky hand and hovers it over her arm. He glances up at Finn who gives him a curt nod. Kurt runs his fingers up and down her arm, covering it in tears. She watches as Finn's body starts to shake. Kurt and Blaine are by his side at an instant, enveloping him with their embrace.

* * *

She's not sure how the whole time thing works where she is, but she assumes it's the next day. She's slumped against the wall facing her hospital bed. Finn hadn't slept at all that night and his eyes were blotchy and red. She wishes she could tell him to get some sleep but he wouldn't be able to hear her. She walks over to him and places a hand on his face. She thinks she notices him jump but she can't be sure.

* * *

Their parents visit later that day. Her papa, Hiram, is by her side in an instant, taking her small hand in his. He's crying freely and her other father is rubbing his back. Carole freezes at the door and puts her hand over her mouth. Finn stands up and engulfs her in a hug. She steps back and looks at his face shaking her head. Why is she shaking her head?

* * *

This is getting frustrating. She wants to scream that she's right there in front of him but he won't listen. Or he just can't hear her. She gets up and kneels in front of his tired body. He hasn't slept and he refuses to leave her side. She reaches up to run her fingers through his hair but he ducks his head away from her hand with a confused expression on his face.

* * *

She's furious. It's been a month and she's still stuck like this. No one can see her. No one acknowledges she's there. People still visit often. Her room is covered in flowers, posters, and cards from her friends and family. She's tried so many things. Nothing is working to bring her back.

* * *

It's nearing the second month when her heart monitor starts buzzing wildly. She watches with wide eyes as a team of doctors run into the room, shoving Finn to the side. Carole has to hold Finn back from running to her bed. She watches and the doctors rip off her gown and start compressions. They shock her and she watches her body jolt. It takes four shocks, but they manage to revive her. She watches Finn break down in the corner.

* * *

It's nearing the third month and she's tired. She's tired of living like this. She's tired of watching Finn cry; tired of not being able to talk to him. She screams as she thinks of her life never being the same.

* * *

It's nearing the fourth month when she sees a door. She's shaking, she's scared. She reaches her hand out to the doorknob and twists it open.

* * *

Her eyes open and she has to squint to adjust to the bright light. She turns her head to the side and notices Finn sleeping curled up in the chair next to her bed. She takes a deep breath and her chest feels sore. She notices that it's really her. She slowly reaches out for Finn's hand and grasps it weakly. His eyes shoot open and he's by her side in an instant. He's crying as he leans down to kiss her lips softly.

"Rachel, Rach, you're awake," he smiles through his tears.

"I never left," she smiles at him.


End file.
